


Bucky Barnes in SPACE!

by SassySnowSock



Category: Migratory Bucky Fandom!!!!!!!!!!!!, Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Chibi, Gen, IN SPACE!, Post-it Note Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowSock/pseuds/SassySnowSock
Summary: In Space, nobody can hear you grump
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Bucky Barnes in SPACE!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmallDickSteveRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallDickSteveRogers/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Why is he in space? Nobody knows, especially not Bucky


End file.
